1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode lamp (LED lamp), more particularly, relates to an LED lamp with good heat dissipation performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
LEDs are semiconductor devices. The light emitting chips are mainly made of a compound semiconductor material containing III-V group chemical elements, for example, GaP, GaAs, and the like, and function on the principle of converting electric energy to light. That is to say, the compound semiconductor is powered to release excessive energy through the combination of electrons and holes, so as to emit photon (light). The LED can emit light without being heated or does not discharge to emit light. Therefore, the lifespan of the LED is up to 100,000 hours, and an idling time is not required. In addition, the LED has advantages of quick response speed (approximately 10−9 seconds), small volume, power-saving, low pollution, high reliability, and ease mass production. Thus, the LEDs have been intensively used in many fields, for example, light source and illumination device in large-scale bulletin boards, traffic lights, cellular phones, scanners, fax machines, etc.
Currently, the light emitting brightness and efficiency of the LEDs are continuously improved, and meanwhile the white LEDs with high brightness are successfully put into mass production, so the white LEDs have been gradually used in illumination devices such as indoor illumination and outdoor street lamp. Generally, heat dissipation performance is important to high power LEDs. If LEDs operates under high temperature, the brightness that the LED light can provide may be reduced and the life span thereof is reduced. Therefore, how to enhance heat dissipation performance of LEDs is an important topic for research and development people.